The Seeker
by EyeFox
Summary: For anyone who find themselves in Skyrim, it is the home of the hardy men and women of the North, it's most rugged region on the continent; not only containing five of the highest peaks in Tamriel, but also harboring the most dangerous creatures. It is Hell to us normal people- which will suck for one man who finds himself in the middle of nowhere. Self-Insert, Action-Survivor!


**A/N: Hello fanfic community, it has been a while- a long, long while since I have made a fanfic. The Seeker is a new story that I've just got started, and with finals around the corner and with a job coming up soon, I need to do some stuff in the outside world as well. But you'll be seeing me soon over the next few months and hope this little realistic self-insert will make you glue to your seat... or bed. Now if you excuse me, I need to leave my seat before I go mad with cheese.**

**...**

**You didn't hear that from me. **

**Damn it's happening.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Great Outdoors -**

I started to stir from my sleep, my eyes wakening into the harsh light, and the bitter cold of the wind. Yet, something wasn't right, the wind feels harsher, no barriers, which was strange, even though I sometimes keep the windows open, even during winter, the bedding underneath me feels to tough, and hard. As my hands feel across the surface, I feel the bitter cold and wetness. My eyes, widen- this is definitely not my bed, no more like the feeling of cold dew on grass. Why am I outside?

Sitting up, my eyes adjust to the light looking out into the tall and snowy mountains, and the pine forests valleys down below. Clearly showing that I am no where near my town in the Bay Area, even farther from San Francisco. It was then that things started to dawn on my- I panicked, the adrenaline started pumping through my veins. This is bad, this is all very bad, and I never had a panic attack, or a breakdown… at least not this bad.

I was dressed, still had my jacket, and not groggy that somebody put something in my drink earlier. But that's it, zip, nadda, I took my bag off when I walked through my bedroom door. Everything else that I- wait a minute. My hands went straight into my pockets and pulled out a small leather case. I had my essentials, my wallet, my iPhone, keys, they're all there. Everything started to calm down a bit as I started taking in my surroundings, it looks like I'm high up into the mountains. Am I in the Sierra Nevada? It'll make sense, the mountains were snowy, lots of pine- yet… I don't really see any Redwoods. I sighed, yet I have a hunch that I was in the mountains, so still possibly in California, or at least on the West Coast. That is I'm truly that unlucky… still why the hell am I out here in the first place?

Looking around, I should find a place down the mountain and find a road, or at least a river, one of the two would definitely get my back to civilization. I took a few more deep breaths, letting my mind to start focusing on my goals. The adrenaline rush was still kicking, and I could feel my more irradical fear to submit for now, it doesn't mean that I'll let everything drop, I have no idea where the hell I am. Or who the hell took me, and if somebody did take me, they shouldn't be too far.

As I started walking down the mountain, two things catch my attention. One was the bloody drag marks that headed down the mountain with me. The other was a more familiar bag, my backpack. I rushed to the pack as fast as I could, opening it up and find the familiar camping gear and clothes inside it. Then I smell something I didn't expect, blood covering the back end around the straps and down the back of the pack itself. Rechecking the pack again, I can see some of my stuff was bloody as well, especially my clothes.

I was on my guard again, my uneasiness was getting to me again. The thought of more than one person taking me, kidnapping has me only made me more alert. My eyes going back on the blood trail, my senses are blaring alarms at the sight. Maybe it would be a better idea to go off the other side of the mountain. Basically that's what I did, grabbing the backpack and pulling the straps over my shoulders I headed off and started jogging up the mountain.

The terrain started to get rugged and steep, and my jog slowly turned into a climb. It took a while, quite a while, as I made it to the top of the mountain, seeing similar bodies of earth climbing to the sky. If it wasn't for the cold and the snow, I could sit here and watch the sunset but I can't have such luxuries at the moment, and as I scaled down the mountain, I think it was harder than what I originally planned. An occasional slip on either smooth granite or ice made my extremely cautious as the last of the daylight started to leak away. It wasn't until I was halfway down the mountain that I started looking for wood for a campfire. I searched for a spot near the rocks so the wind doesn't affect me all that much.

It was getting cold extremely fast, and I don't really have a sleeping bag. I dug myself into the loose rocks, making a small hole near the rocky wall on my back. Taking out a flashlight as the daylight all but gone, I took out my flint and tried sparking the kindling. My hands started shaking in the cold, but I finally did it, and soon, I had a small campfire in front of me. Exhausted, I laid my back on the granite, my eyes trying to keep me awake. I threw a few more logs into the fire and ate what was left of the trail mix I had and drank the last of my water. Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder if this nothing more than a horrible nightmare.

My eyes snap widen open, only to cringe in the morning light, my body shivering like a leaf as the campfire was out, looking around, I could already see that it was morning. Throwing the garbage of my trail mix wrappers and my empty water bottle, I started messing with the campfire, destroying it one way or another to make sure that I wasn't here. The daylight was peaking through the mountains, which I'm glad that whoever kidnapped me haven't it yet, knowing for sure that they must've spotted the fire during the night. I got up, trying to ignore the aches in my back and neck, as well as in my legs and arms.

Basically, I'm aching all over, but my guard was still up, I started moving despite my body's protest. I pressed forward, down the mountain and into the woods, and as my body was starting to warm up, the food that I ate last night didn't help my hunger and thirst. Walking through the trees, the and descending upon the mountain, I heard the occasional crack of twigs which my eyes set upon, having a sense of being watched. Despite the calmness of the wilderness around me and the soft chirping of birds every once in a while. It slowly dawns on me that the wilderness feels more untouched to the rest of the world than I once thought.

My mind was re-working on my location- everything is starting to become more and more foreign than what I first thought. Everything is definitely wild with pines everywhere, so I know that I'm somewhere north, my best bet at first was the Sierra Nevada, but the more I look around here, I could possibly be somewhere else, probably further up in Oregon or Washington, or hell maybe in the Rockies or in Canada. Biting back the sudden emotions of panic, I kept walking, finding a way around deep cliffs and would occasionally see the wild elk and foxes everywhere, and seeing the red fur of the foxes made me sure that I'm definitely not in California. Why?

I learned a long while back that red foxes are rare in California, there are few only in the Sierra Nevada but many are more either up north or further east in the Rockies. With my paranoia starting to get the better of me, especially with the eerie silence of the wilderness, I snapped off a study branch and took out my Swiss army knife, cutting the edge of the branch to make a sharp point.

I'll stop occasionally, especially after my feet started hurting, still on guard, I used whatever time I had on a large granite rock and sharpen the branch. The sun was starting to set already, as it felt extremely fast for the day, but I finally reach what seems to be the bottom of the mountain. Even better, even if I didn't spot a river or any body of water, I found a rough stone blocked road. I sat at the side of it for a minute or two, sharpening the branch, shaping it into a wooden spear on one side and a walking stick for the other. Getting rid of the rough edges, on my cold dry skin, already getting marks from the branch itself.

Despite the soreness from my feet, I kept on walking, using the spear as my walking stick. The twilight of the world around me started to get darker by the passing second, and I could hear the crickets start to chirp. My eyes peeled on the road, ever so often looking over my shoulder to see if anyone is sneaking up on me.

The road looks worn, meaning that people have gone through here. As the night has fallen, I look around, only seeing that this road can still go on for miles before I could find some form of civilization. My eyes finally set on something that was on the side of the road. What looks like a series of stones, something like out of Stonehenge. A small dirt path that walks underneath the stones and up into one of the other mountains. Probably even another place to crash and possibly hide. I didn't hesitate to head off the road and up the beaten path.

Once making to the end, I find a stone on top of what looks like a pedestal. My eyes trace along the lines of the carving on the stone. Enchanted, I moved a foot towards it, then another. Walking over to the stone, it feels as if being drawn into a light, like a moth to a flame. Now up and in front of the stone, my hand reaches forward, finally touching the old and worn-looking stone. My eyes widen when a blue light started dancing round the indented lines and carvings of the stone.

Taking a step back, I see the light explode on the top of the stone, and raced up the sky like a searchlight or a beacon. I took off from the stone, and headed down the mountain, heading back to the worn stone road. I didn't stop, never stopped really. By the time I started to slow down and rest, I was getting close to what seems to be another mountain. My body tired, I would probably need somewhere to rest. Looking up into the sky, I froze, looking at one hell of an amazing sight.

I must really be far from civilization, seeing the amount of stars that were out, and seeing what looks like the Northern Lights, I'm probably somewhere north. Canada is the most logical answer, only fastest way to get me all the way north from the Bay Area. But getting me so far, without waking me, there must've been some kind of drug my kidnappers used. No, I should stop thinking about that, and should focus more and trying to get back to civilization.

Starting to walk on once again, I stop once more taking another observation, this time on my own person. As a faint tinted blue glow was dancing on my hands, looking down my shirt, I could see that its all over my body. Was it from the stone? Great, now I have mysterious stone energy to worry about, from what it could possibly be I don't know, possibly alien radiation.

Enough of these distractions, you have people that possibly want to kill you!

I took a step forward, then another, my eyes looking straight down the path. And through the faint yet visible light, I walked through the night, my body exhausted and hungry, my mind tired, not only from the physical exhaustion and lack of nutrition but even possibly mentally strained, feeling a headache coming on. My legs still continuing on, as I make it to the top of the mountain, and once reaching the top, seeing the start of the sunrise, but also what appears to be another stone structure of some kind. A stone-like temple that has a statue of what appears to be a demon of some sort. With what appears to be a sacrificial alter, blood going off the side of it. Even more blood going into the temple itself.

Great, just what I needed…

Taking no chances with this place, I headed down the mountain, seeing the stairs on the other side. Heading straight down, and possibly to either another mountain or into the plains. The winds and snow picking up, I started to walk a little faster. Yet the cold icy wind starting to take toll on my exhausted body, I got off the road and started looking somewhere, any form of shelter that could take this tired body and find it some rest.

My tired eyes find what seems to be another stone structure of the sort. Yet, my tired mind can't figure out what it is between the exhaustion and the little visibility. But it is still better than being out in the elements, and using whatever energy I had left, I hurried to the sight, looking around and trying to find a way inside.

Unfortunately for me, there wasn't one. So I started looking around, this time, for a small area to sleep and is protected from this freezing cold. I found a few unsuspecting things; one was a round steel shield of some sort, which I bet would be nice to block against the wind. Then there were some fur-like gloves which I put on immediately, and quickly took back out and cleaned out the snow that were in them.

Gathering what little wood there was around the area, I found a small spot next to two stone pillars and put the shield in the open area. Took out my flint and made another fire in the small space that I have. With it, I put my backpack on the floor and tried to sleep as comfortably as possible… and hope I don't die from the cold.

* * *

I'm cold, my whole body is fucking cold. I lived in California, and I'm always used to the hot weather, always praising to the cold, mostly because it much more bearable than the heat. Yeah, I don't think that I would praise it any longer. When I woke up, the fire of course didn't make it, hell, I'm surprise that I didn't freeze to death.

Of course, I got up, feeling the cold and cramped muscles protest, the aches in my back and neck kicking back in vengeance. I squirmed in the pain, yet somehow got a hold of myself, and gathered my stuff and headed out of this place, and to hopefully look for that road once again.

The wind seemed to calm down, and by the looks of it, the sun is still up meaning that I didn't sleep for too long. As I kept walking, the more I start to realize that I'm probably walking in the wrong direction. But I kept on walking, not wanting to waste time going back, the cramps and aches were dying a bit, as the muscles were getting back to routine, even if they are a little stiff. It was then I heard it, it was faint, compare to the quiet wilderness around me, but I could definitely hear it.

I darted forward, in what felt like a sprint, my body running until my eyes widen at the most beautiful sight that has ever behold me. A stream, a stream with water, which is what I haven't had in… days. I ran to the stream, and put my lips into the freezing water, drinking as much as possible. When I went to take a breath, I reached into my backpack and took out the water bottle that I had earlier. Then started drinking out of that. Then took out the camel pack that was in the main pocket of my backpack and filled that as well. Filling all three liters, and tightening the opening, I put pack into my bag and started sucking on the hose that is connected to it, glad that my friends gave me this when I went out hiking.

… That is another thing that I really didn't need to think about at the moment. With my bag filled, and with the pleasant sight of seeing the stream, I started walking alongside it. The twist and turns were somewhat annoying but at least I know where I'm going… somewhat. Then there was the food that came with it. The fish were small but at least there were good to eat, the crabs on the other hand, not the best thing I've had, unless I had a lot more butter, but no, not the best.

I could see the day is starting to set, and after skipping a few more stone structures, amazing feats yes, but I'm really starting to think that I'm probably not even in Canada, as these places are definitely old, and are either kept to themselves or are not part of the country at all.

Unfortunately for me, my answers started to fall one by one as the night started to come.

The first was trying to escape from the abdominal snowman. If the abdominal snowman had three eyes, but what was strange was that the hideous creature looked like something vaguely familiar. As it was with the stone structures, the statue of the demon. It was in the evening twilight as I was walking down the stream when I hear something behind me.

As I turned around, I saw something- what looked like a chimp running towards me. Its eyes narrowing at me, his mouth in a snarl, as I heard it roar. Lastly, the thing was fast, when I started running, I only saw that it was quickly catching up. So I did what was possibly the only thing to do and was possibly the most stupid thing to do when trying to survive.

I've always heard when surviving in the wilderness, never jump into a river. You can freeze yourself to death within seconds. Then again, I would rather freeze to death then let the abdominal snowman eat me for dinner. So I jumped, the cold water splashing my face and was soon consume by the water's icy grip. As I dove into the water, my arms reached in front of me and I swam forward. Coming out on the other side, the water was freezing, and after feeling the wind hit me, it was like a thousand little knives hit my skin, and the snow my hand landed on felt the same, like I touched a hot iron. Sitting up and looking back, I could see the beast run into the water and that was enough for me to dart off the ground and start running down the river more.

My body ragged as it is ached and wanted me to stop, yet the fear of death was much more intimidating than the elements and this dangerous journey I found myself upon. I kept running, my legs kept me going I don't know how long, never looking back. Finally, I stopped… well, more like fell- tripping over what seemed to be a root of some sort. My eyes started looking around, trying to look for any kind of monstrous threats. Or to find another abominable snowman around the bend of the stream. I didn't see such things at the moment, or that was until I saw a spec of him next to the stream.

Throwing the backpack off my shoulders, onto the ground and started rummaging through its contents. Hearing the beast roar as it darted towards me, running like a fucking gorilla out of all things, I felt the fear swell up in my stomach and jump through my throat. Then I found what I was looking for, taking out a zippo and a can of bug spray, I started to light it with the zip, only to see a small spark.

Where's the flame, where the hell is the-

I looked up, and dove to the right, barely missing the swipe to the face by a large furry arm with sharp claws coming in at the attack. I started messing with the zippo, hitting the zip only dodge again and again from the beast's claws. The light then shines on my face, getting a flame, a claw to the face ended such a feat as I landed on the ground.

The beast didn't let up, I rolled as he started to slam his fists on the snow. Abandoning the zippo and spray can, I tackled the monstrosity, taking it out by the knees, as my practice in football started to catch up on me, the beast never expected it, flying over my shoulder and into the air. I looked back at the rest of the damage as it landed headfirst into the ground.

I dove back to the spray can, then started searching through the snow looking for the zippo, finding it just as the beast was just getting out of its daze. My thumb on the zip, and was glad to see it light once again, the beast got up and taking no chances this time, I extended my arm, and let the bug spray unleash, seeing the beasts eyes dart to me, and then cover its face by the onslaught of the flame.

The fire spread throughout its upper torso as the beast screeched in horror, leaving me horrified at the reaction, as the monster started to run away, towards the water and dove into it. Not taking any chance at this opportunity, I grabbed my bag and darted away from the stream, again never looking back.

I kept running, never stopping, even making sure I make it to whatever road takes me, and even seeing the sunset, I probably didn't stop running until it was well past dark. It wasn't until I saw the cabin in the middle of nowhere when I actually stopped and took a breath. Looking back, I saw the environment change, likely from running over the next mountain, well… more like a hill, but I saw the change from the mountainous snowy forest to the now tundra plain instantly. Seeing patches of snow here and there. But it was the not the most bizarre thing out of this whole day. Not even the abominable snowman beat what I saw next that questioned my whole belief- not only in where I was but also if I could get home.

I saw the stars, the aurora like last night, but it was the sight of two moons that had my gaze set. Peeling my eyes away, I looked back to where I was running from, the monster that was chasing me, that wanted to kill me. What was that, and where was I? This isn't California, this isn't even Canada or Russia… hell, this isn't even Earth as far as I knew! So, where in the fucking world AM I?

My eyes went back at the two moons that were in the sky, then were set on the cabin. My eyes narrow on the sight, and I started walking towards it. The walk didn't take too long but with the cold and my wet clothes, it was getting cold really fast. I ignored the pain on my face as much as I could, even the blood, and was glad that the beast didn't strike me in the eye, or even the nose for that matter, but it got me good on the right side, almost at the jugular.

My hand started pounding on the door, and was greeted with another unexpected sight. The sight of a pointed face grey man in old garbs, like something out of a renaissance fair. It wasn't how foreign or alien the creature looked, but how familiar it was, mostly because I've seen his kind before, on a video game, on a video game I've played in high school and well into college. It was a Dunmer, a Dark Elf, and it was then that things started to click, and everything was becoming more and more clear.

The two moons in the sky, the abominable snowman, the pine and mountainous region that I was traveling for the past two days. It couldn't be, but- my eyes went back at the Dunmer speaking to me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, only to see a confused look on him. It was then he spoke, but… his speech, it wasn't anything I've heard before. I sighed, but the man ignored it, as he pulled me inside and shut the door.

It was then he threw me in one of the chairs at the side of the room and started mumbling to himself, as he started digging through his pickets and threw me a small red bottle of some kind, and realized what it was.

A healing potion.

Undoing the top, I started drinking it up and whatever pain I had started to feel better as a numbing effect started to take over. But then I started feeling something else, a heaviness of some sort. I started around the shoulders, and then it went to my eyes. As I was about to dig into my pocket, I found what I was looking for, my eyes going to the man that let me into his home. He was checking my bag, taking whatever was there out and looking through them.

I started looking through the house, seeing the amount of bones and magic around the desk on the other side, and a book not far from the room, conjuring books, books on necromancy, oh shi- It was then I realize as my eyes grew heavy and my body slumped.

My eyes awaken once again, this time in another room of sort, probably upstairs, as the smell of foul iron of blood that I've been smelling for the past two days haven't been so rancid then today, I tried to move, only to realize that I couldn't, looking over to the side, in whatever way I could, due to the lack of mobility I had, I saw that there was nobody there, but the sort of bones, blood circles and stars with the mixture amount of smells of blood and who knows what else. I was out of my clothes, but seeing the binds I was in, the ropes were old, and worn.

Despite the Indian burn that was forming, I could feel the binds loosen a bit, and hearing the noise downstairs only made me panic here and there. The only thing that was keeping me cool was the fact that the man could kill me the second he comes through that door.

My binds loosen to the point of me untying them, then doing the same with my feet. I then notice that I was out of my clothes, in nothing more than the tight boxer briefs that have kept me warm until I dove into the stream away from the… frost troll I think would be the proper name. I looked at the number of bones and sorted… torture tools, grabbing what could be sure to kill a man in a weak spot. Or if elves do have weak spots, then again, I think elves are immune to fire- or was that magic?

I grabbed two of the assorted tools and ran to the side of the door. Should it be a good thing or not that I had to wait for so long, but as my so-called killer was coming back upstairs, the blood in my body freeze at the sound of his footsteps. My heart started to thump really loudly in my ears, as I hear the elf that was possibly use me as a science experiment steadily get closer. Feet, on their soles and my hands ready to strike, I hear the lock click and the door handle twist, the door opening.

The strike was an unexpected surprise as the first was a strike to the neck, then another to the face, and the third, I saw the man's hand about to form something. He didn't use it as the last strike went up his jaw, his body bounced off the door and we both fell. I quickly got up, the first tool under his jaw, and I started using the second tool to slash his neck, his face, as the man tried to protect either said face or neck in vain.

One hand after another, strike after strike, my arms feeling heavy and I didn't feel any resistance from the man underneath me. Underneath me, the Dunmer looked straight up at the ceiling, one hand on his neck, the other blocking a part of his face. Getting off of him, I take the weapon in my hands and with it slash his throat, then went after his wrists.

Standing up, I started looking for any room with water, at least to wash the blood off. It was a few doors down, of course the water was cold, but I got the blood off my body, whatever that was on my shorts off as well, leaving a brownish-red smear on them. It was then I started looking for my clothes, only to find them in his dresser drawers in his bedroom. My hiking shoes under his cot. I sat in it, my back at the wall, looking at the other side of the room.

Everything was catching up again, the frost troll, the past journey over the last few days, the necromancer in the other room. The two moons, I'm still in denial about it, about it all. I'm in Skyrim, in the Elder Scroll games, what time I don't know, don't care?

This can't be real, hell all of this can't be real?

My neck hurts, my hand going straight to it, feeling the still raw healing cut that I've got from the troll not too long ago. The pain was real, too real, which contradicts the fact that this is real, that I really am here in Skyrim.

Dammit! No, dammit! I don't need this, I really don't need this!

Taking my hand off my neck, I see the blood there on my hand, the proof of bodily harm that has been done to me only a few hours ago. My eyes look towards the other end of the room, knowing beyond that room are two moons.

When I fucking know that there should be one!

It just can't accept that, I can't accept the fact that I am in Skyrim! No matter the amount of evidence is in front of me, it just… it just doesn't exist! But… it all leads to one conclusion, one word, to the perfect reaction to this… to all of this!

Shit!

* * *

**A/N: It's good to sees you childrens! If you all are a little lost, then I'll tell you- in the next Chapter, filled with the canniness of living in other countries, and how simple things like drinking cheese will give you a simple stomach ache. Not that cheese will give you stomach aches in the first place- and if it does I'll strangle you with yours.  
**

**Well enough about cheese and stomachs, hope you enjoyed this chapter and be ready for the next for it will rain cheese to your heart's content... and mine.**


End file.
